


Quero Estar com Você

by DK_Alves



Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Christmas, Elfos de Natal, Fluffy, Holidays, Kyan - Freeform, M/M, Style Week, Style Week 2019, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Era fim de ano e os elfos estavam na correria na fábrica do Senhor Noel. Kye, que tinha um plano em mente, acaba sentindo-se chateado, porém, o que ele não esperava era que Stannie também tinha um plano.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Style Week || Dia 6 - Holidays || Natal || Elfos de Natal || Fluffy || Kyle Centred || +18 Pelo Yaoi ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075511





	Quero Estar com Você

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii!!
> 
> Aqui estou para mais uma fic da Style Week com o tema Holidays e bem... Como podem ver é sobre e o Natal e vocês podem me perguntar, ou afirmar, que o Kyle não comemora o Natal e tudo mais, mas eu quis mudar e agora ele vai comemorar sim. Eu quero que seja assim :)  
> (Obrigado Clots por me fazer batutar sobre esse assunto, agora me sinto livre hehhehe).
> 
> Bom, essa é bem fofa e eu quero dizer que ela vem de um universo criado para uma outra fic minha que sabe-se lá quando postarei, mas por ser bem curtinha, não é muito explicativa hehhe.
> 
> Enfim, por enquanto é isso.
> 
> Vamos a leitura!!

A fábrica estava movimentada aquele ano, já que todos tinham muito trabalho na separação dos objetos pedido ao longo do ano e no fim dele, onde tinham que, além de separar, empacotar, enfeitar, nomear e colocar nos sacos destinados ao local, separando em continente, país, estado, cidade, bairro e por fim a rua, caso houvesse várias pessoas para receber os presentes num mesmo endereço.

Contudo, o que lhe davam mais trabalhos era nem a separação, afinal, no mundo já não havia tantas pessoas boas como antigamente, mas em como deveriam separar dois presentes para cada pessoa, para que fosse um incentivo e um agradecimento pelo humano sempre continuar sendo aquela pessoa boa o restante da vida.

Era um ato muito bonito do Senhor Noel, isso todos concordavam, porém era mais trabalho e aquilo atrapalhava Kye de passar mais tempo com um elfo muito especial, que ele, infelizmente, encontrava unicamente naquela época do ano, pois ambos moravam em locais muito distantes e apenas a magia do Papai Noel era capaz de encontrar as terras onde Stannie morava.

— Ô cara, presta atenção na esteira, você está deixando passar todos os presentes, Kahl! — Erickie, o duende responsável pela linha de produção do setor que colocava nomes nos presentes chamou sua atenção, fazendo todos os outros elfos lhe encararem um tanto perplexos, pois o elfo ruivo era sempre o mais disciplinado e certinho de todos os que estavam presentes ali.

Kye andava muito distraído desde a sua estadia no Polo Norte, nos condomínios específicos para os elfos que trabalhavam na fábrica, no ano passado, afinal, não conseguia esquecer Stannie.

Quando este se despediu dele, plantando um beijo em sua palma da mão, pedindo para que guardasse para o próximo encontro. Claro, o ruivo não se contentou apenas com aquilo e o momento ficou eternizado em sua mente.

E agora, com o moreno a sua frente, ele simplesmente só conseguia pensar em passar mais tempo com ele, aproveitar que a fábrica não estaria tão movimentada como no ano anterior para se divertirem um pouco e ele finalmente contar o que sentia pelo outro elfo, contudo, assim que descobriu que eles teriam muitas coisas para fazer, seus planos acabaram sendo completamente destruídos.

Claro, ele não iria desistir, afinal, só existia uma _alma gêmea_ e ele não podia deixar de estar com ela.

— Ô, Stannie, você colocou a etiqueta no presente errado, presta atenção! — Kye encarou o moreno a sua frente, que tinha as bochechas coradas por conta dos gritos de Erickie. Todos também olharam para Stannie, que também era outro funcionário exemplar.

O ruivo, por um momento, sentiu seu peito esquentar, imaginando a possibilidade de Stannie estar pensando na despedida do ano anterior, em como aquele beijo havia sido completamente marcante e em como ele queria mais.

Kye já havia percebido seus sentimentos antes pelo outro, tanto que conforme o ano passava, ficando em sua terra e vivendo sua vida pacata, ele só conseguia pensar em Stannie e mais ninguém. Especialmente desde aquela despedida, em que o ruivo lhe beijou carinhosamente nos lábios, sendo retribuído com o mesmo sentimento.

Ele se sentiu nas nuvens, como quando voou com o Senhor Noel dois anos atrás, porém, muito melhor e com a pessoa que ele estava mais do que apaixonado.

No entanto, infelizmente, o momento durou pouco e Kye se viu despencando quando se separaram e Stannie atravessou o portal para voltar a sua casa.

— Ô, Kahl, você está desrespeitando minha autoridade aqui? Porque você está deixando passar os presentes de novo! — Mais uma vez Erickie lhe chamou atenção e o ruivo suspirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para a esteira que corria os presentes sem parar.

Quando finalmente o sino do intervalo soou, todos seguiram até o refeitório para comer e depois nas salas de descanso, aproveitando as três horas de pausa que tinham antes de voltarem a trabalhar.

Kye, que comera longe de Stannie, já que Kennye e Leoh queriam conversar com ele sobre assuntos relacionados às terras em que moravam, além, claro, do recente namoro de ambos, apenas passou o momento todo ouvindo o casal, sem prestar muita atenção já que avistara Stannie com seus amigos Tweekie e Craigie numa mesa bem afastada, sentindo a vontade de estar lá com eles.

Fora uma meia hora assim, até que terminasse de comer e finalmente os dois amigos loiros o deixassem em paz e para que seguisse até o moreno que saía do refeitório.

— Stan, espera! — O moreno parou na hora em que ouviu seu nome, abrindo um sorriso assim que percebeu ser Kye — Onde você está indo?

— Vou pra biblioteca, é mais calmo lá.

— Você iria sozinho? — O ruivo sentiu uma pontada de tristeza atingir seu peito, já que sempre, desde que se conheceram na fábrica, eles sempre faziam tudo junto.

— Não! — Stannie arregalou os olhos, se aproximando do ruivo — Eu iria te esperar aqui, quero conversar com você. — Sua face ganhou uma cor avermelhada e Kye sentiu que a sua também estava do mesmo jeito ou até pior por ser mais branco que o moreno. Seu coração não evitou em perder o ritmo e o calor ondulou por todo o corpo.

Ambos sorriram e sem mais palavras, seguiram silenciosamente até a biblioteca, um enorme salão com livros organizados nas estantes e com mesas, puffs e sofás para descanso. Quase nenhum elfo visitava o local, eles sempre preferiam dormir antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Caminharam até o sofá mais confortável, por trás de umas estantes ao canto da grande sala e se sentaram. Kye aproveitou para ficar mais perto de Stannie, que corou ao perceber, porém, ele se manteve no lugar e grudou seus ombros.

— Eu quero te falar uma coisa...

Kye sentiu seu estômago remexer, como os flocos de neve em um globo de neve, assim que Stannie virou seu corpo para ele e o fitou um tanto tímido.

— Kyle, eu vou me mudar, eu pedi para o Senhor Noel para ficar aqui com ele, ajudá-lo nas coisas administrativas o ano todo e perguntei se teria a oportunidade de deixar mais um elfo me ajudando e dei uma sugestão para ele.

O ruivo virou seu corpo também, completamente perdido em tudo o que ouvia e sentia naquele momento. Ele pressentia onde o rumo da conversa chegaria e ele não conseguia esconder o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

— Então, Kyle, eu...

— Cara, não precisa continuar. — Kyle segurou a mão de Stan, que estava suada por conta do nervosismo e apertou forte, aproximando o rosto rente ao outro — É claro que eu vou aceitar essa proposta, conversarei com o Senhor Noel hoje. — Stannie apertou a mão do ruivo, tentando conter um sorriso que se formava nos lábios.

— Eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com você, por isso eu...

— Eu também, Stan. Quero poder finalmente ficar perto de você. Sabe, onde eu moro, dizem que quando alguém de lá se apaixona perdidamente, sem a capacidade de dormir durante a noite por pensar naquela paixão ou simplesmente essa criatura ser a única que só fica em sua cabeça, é porque significa que ela é sua alma gêmea e eu _sei_ que você é a minha.

Stannie sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira naquele rosto perfeito, com os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca, muito mais que a luz da estrela de natal no topo da árvore no centro da fábrica, ou qualquer outro astro espalhado pelo universo.

— Kye...

O ruivo selou os lábios de ambos, sentindo toda aquela onda de calor de do moreno passar por seu corpo assim que este o abraçou enquanto o coração acelerava ainda mais em seu peito, completamente atordoado com as sensações que só Stan lhe causava e lhe fazia pensar o quanto ele queria estar ao lado do elfo que roubou seu coração.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Essa foi outra fic que te livrei de estar reclamando, quer dizer... Na verdade ouviu sim, que foi o fato do Kyle e o Natal kkkk. Mas eu segui a sua sugestão e mantive a ideia original!
> 
> O que acharam??  
> Primeiro, deixe-me explicar que esses "ie", "ye" ou "h" nos finais dos nomes deles são os nomes de elfos deles! Uma coisa que não é dita na fic, mas vocês percebem na conversa entre Kyle e Stan é que eles não usam esses sufixos, o que significa que longe da época de Natal, eles tinham seus nomes verdadeiros heheh. Algo beeem bobo e sem importância.
> 
> Agora o que eu quero dizer. Bem, eu mudei SIM o fato do Kyle ser judeu porque eu queria escrever essa história. Claro, não é dito que ele é, afinal, eu nunca cito, e eles são duendes, mas caso alguém venha falar algo, eu digo "Fiz porque quis" :)
> 
> Meu Kyle também está beeeem soft, me inspirei mais na persona dele do Kite, mas com uma persona original que é o Kye hehehe. Mas eu também achei que a história tinha que se seguir assim e está aí.
> 
> É isso! Espero que tenham gostado dela!! Hoje, finalmente, estarei postando na data certa!!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até mais!


End file.
